The New Minion Pup
by Pricat
Summary: Brooke is the newsest pup in the family but that means growing up Mijion is chaos which Gru knows.
1. Chapter 1

It was many years since Jirachi had graduated from Despicable Univeristy and married Zeke but was pregnant with a pup of her own which made the entire Gru family happy yet anxious as Edith was in junior high, and Agnes in fifth grade but Nefario was examining Jirachi in the lab.

"In a few months, tne pup will be here andva female.

I just hope Gru and Lucy can handle her, as Lucy just had a kid.

Edith has been getting him in trouble since." he told the female Purple Minion.

Pricat wahappy for her daughter but saw Viola and Vanora feeling Jirachi's stomach trying to make the pup come out faster.

"That's not how pups come out guts." she said.

"Aw!

But we wanna play with her!" Vanora said using jer powers.

Hru chuckled at both Purple Minion pups.

Nine months had passed meaning the pup was coming any day now but Jirachi wasn't herself and her powers were out of control feeling pain as Nefario understood mraningbthe pup was coming getting her into the lab but Edith wanted to watch.

" Don't even think about it!" Gru said and were leaving Nefario be.

Later the sounds of crying made the family curious entering the lab seei g a baby Urp,e Minion with curly purple hair which was cute.

"Aw she's adorable but what are you gonna call her?" Agnes asked.

"Brooke." Jirachi said hugging her pup gently.

Gru wanted to hold her but Jirachi was unsure as Brooke might be scared or bite but Pricat smiled seeing Pandora there and had been talking to Eldora their birth mother who was a guardian like Pandora.

Brooke was whimpering in Gru's arms accidentally levitating him making Edith laugh.

"Brooke!

Put Gru down!" Chomper said as he was a father too.

The infant Purple Minion put Gru down but was in Jirachi'svarms but sleepy making them understand but Jirachi chuckled seeing Kayley s Rimkle dreamland over Brooke as she went to sleep. 


	2. Dealing With An Infant Minion

The New Minion Pup ch2

That early morning around four, Jirachi and the entire house were hearing crying in their minds as it was Brooke but Jirachi was picking her little one up and feeding her milk which was a special formula Nefario had made but she was feeding her seeing her calm down.

She smiled as the infant was asleep but she hoped that her little one would grow into a powerful Purple Minion one day seeing Gru enter wondering if Brooke was okay.

"Yeah she was just hungry." Jirachi told him.

He understood like when Agnes had bad dreams but was stroking the pup's curly purple hair but knew he was worried about the girls growing up.

" They'll be okay, and smart, like Margo." Jirachi said.

Gru remembered she had psychic powers so understood but saw the female Purpke Mimion sleepy.

He was letting her sleep.

" So, that was Brooke that was crying?" Edith asked the next morning.

"Yes but she's just a baby, she will learn in time." Jirachi told her.

She saw Viola and Vanora show up and were wanting to play with Brooke as Lucy chuckled plus she was hoping that it would be okay seeing Brooke up crawling as she had teleported there making Jirachi happy.

" Aww you're getting smart!" she said.

Gru was concerned as despite beingvan infant, Brooke was a Minion and they didn't find mischief, mischief found them meaning they had to keep an eye ob Brooke at all times, seeing her playing with his scarf, or wanting Nefario's goggles.

"Aww that's cute!" Agnes said while getting ready for school.

She was wearing her overalls but a pink shirt under them but still loved unicorns despite her friend's being boy crazy, but Edith understood as she scared boys away.

"Okay you two, time forvschool." Gru said.

Agnes saw Brooke try to follow her, but Agnes saw Gru stop her but the infant Purpke Minion began crying as Gru was thrown back into the wall, and things hovering as Agnes was singing the Unicorn Song.

"Woah she's calming down!" Edith said happy that her sisyer's annoying song had a good thing hearing Brooke laugh clapping her purple furred hands.

"I kmow, you should read her the Unicorn book." Agnes said.

Gru smirked as Agnes knew it by heart and were taking her and Edith to school as something Kevin was doing was distracting Brooke.

Gru sighed as he was leaving the house with them but hoped the house was in one piece by the time they got back but sighed, as Edith was in middle school but still had Agnes. 


	3. Protective

Later that afternoon, Brooke was asleep but Jirachi had fed her and burped her meaning peace had fallen in the Gru house forva whi,e until the horn of the school busvand Edith running through the door woke the infant up making Gru sigh, as he glared.

"Edith, Dad said we had to be quiet in case Brooke was asleep." Agnes said.

"Yeah I forgot okay?

I'm pretty sure the other cousins woke her too." Edith protested.

"Go get a snack and then go do homework." Gru said as Agnes nodded.

She was getting cookies but going upstairs to the room she and Edith shared since Margo had her own room now but Agnes was lying on her bed doing her homework as fourth grade homework was easy compared to Edith's.

After she was done, she was drawing as she was good at it, even her teacher said so but the other kids made fun of her projects which angered Edith, as her sister loved that stuff but sighed seeing Agnes quiet with her fluffy unicorn beside her.

"I'm gonna go see what Dad, Mom and the cousins are doing, okay?" she said after a while.

Edith sighed as she needed to talk to their Dad but heard laughter, sounds of things blowing up which made her tempted to ditch homework and just hang out with the cousins.

But Gru wouldn't like that, or Lucy as they had promised she could start agent training if her grades improved and that was awesome to her, like their Dad being a reformed villain.

Thankfully she was done before dinner plus it was pizza night chuckling to herself meaning the Minions were gonna be nuts as they loved pizza, seeing Agnes playing with Viola and Vanora who were starting kindergarten.

"So it's notarially scary and that there's a monster in tne classroom?" Viola asked as Agnes giggled at both five year old Purple Minion pups who were twins.

"No but who to,d you that?" Agnes asked.

" A big kid at pre school." Vanora asked.

"Well they're lying, school is great." Agnes said.

Pricat smiled knowing her pups were very anxious about school and had anxiety and sometimes panic attacks which bothered her but helped them work it out knowing this past week, both pups had a lot of anxiety.

"Don't mention school to them, as they're pretty nervous and I worry about them, they have anxiety." she to,d Lucy.

She understood but knew Pricat wasba good mother to both Viola and Vanora knowing they could help them. 


End file.
